Trouble with Love
by Miezi
Summary: Harry schließt mit Malfoy eine folgenschwere Wette ab... ;)
1. Frustrationen

Okay meine erste Harry Potter Story und noch dazu aus einem RPG von mir und... Glassmoon!   
  
Leider gehört keiner der Charaktere mir, was doch ziemlich Schade ist... nur an Draco denk  
  
Kapitel 1: Frustrationen  
  
Harry lief durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Er war auf den Weg zu Zaubertränke, obwohl er persönlich überhaupt keine Lust hatte.  
  
Jedes Mal von Snape fertig gemacht zu werden und Punkte abgezogen zu bekommen war nicht gerade aufbauend. Allein wegen Neville erlitt Gryffindor pro Unterrichtsstunde bis zu 50 Punkte Abzug.  
  
Trotzdem hätte er sich vielleicht ein bisschen beeilen sollen, ihm blieben nur noch knappe 15 Minuten bis zum Unterrichtsbeginn zusammen mit den Slytherin. Wenn er das schön hörte...! Bei diesen 'Monstern' wurde ihm schon schlecht...  
  
Durch seine ganze Grüblerei hatte er einiges an Tempo verloren und so auch Zeit verschwendet.  
  
Den Rest zu den Kerkern rannte er nur noch. Harry kam keuchend und nach Atem ringend vor dem Kerkerzimmer an. Er stützte seine Hände auf die Knie und atmete erst einmal tief durch. "Hnh...hah..."  
  
"So Sehnsucht nach mir gehabt, Potty?" Vernahm Harry die ölige Stimme Draco Malfoy's, direkt neben ihm. Nur langsam richtete er sich auf und blickte grimmig in das Gesicht des Slytherin. "Um nach dir Sehnsucht zu haben, müsste man schon sehr Geisteskrank sein...!"  
  
Er lies ein leises Seufzen vernehmen und sah demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung.  
  
Malfoy deutete, mit einem Grinsen, auf die Tür neben sich. "Ähm, das Klassenzimmer ist hier!"  
  
Dachte dieser Lackaffe er sei blöd, oder einfach nur blind?? "Das weis ich...!" Gab Harry mit einem leisen Fauchen, als Unterton, von sich. "...aber ich warte auf jemanden..." Vorsichtig schielte der 'Junge- der-Lebt' zu Malfoy herüber.  
  
Ein gehässiges Lachen ertönte aus dem Munde Draco Malfoy's. "Auf das Wiesel und das Schlammblut nehme ich mal an." Sein Gelächter wurde noch einen Tick lauter. "Oder etwa doch auf mich?" Ja, jetzt ging es Draco wirklich besser. So ein paar Wortgefechte mit Potter waren doch immer wieder belustigend.  
  
Leise knurrte Harry vor sich hin, wandte sich dann doch Malfoy zu und sah ihn an. "Ja, genau auf die...und nenn sie gefälligst nicht immer so...!" Sein Blick wanderte suchend auf den Gang. "Oder bist du einfach zu blöd, dir ihre Namen zu merken?!"  
  
Wie lange musste er sich denn dieses Geschwafel noch mit anhören?! Das war ja unerträglich... Zum Glück erblickte er genau in dem Moment seines Gedankenganges Hermione und Ron. Seine Retter...! Unwillkürlich musste er lächeln. Sie bedeuteten ihm wirklich viel.  
  
Malfoy schüttelte nur den Kopf. Wie konnte er nur solchen Abschaum mögen...? Das war ja krank... Wortlos ging er in den Unterrichtsraum, sein Gesicht zierte ein Grinsen.  
  
Harry bekam wohl mit, das sich der blonde Slytherin schon abgewandt hatte um in den Unterricht zu gehen. Er wollte jedoch auf seine Freunde warten. So etwas besaß dieser egoistische Möchtegern Todesser ja nicht... Nur eine Horde Hirnloser Schläger...!  
  
"Hey Herm'...was- " Der junge Potter hob zum Gruß die Hand, immer noch freudig lächelnd. Ron und Hermione gingen jedoch wortlos an ihm vorbei.  
  
So wie es aussah, waren die beiden momentan viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, um überhaupt noch etwas wahr zu nehmen. Das wahr natürlich wieder großartig...! Kaum das die beiden zusammen gekommen sind, war Harry auch schon Luft für sie. Mit einem trüben gemurmel, das so viel wie: "Na toll...!", heißen sollte, begab er sich auch zum Unterricht.  
  
Mit einem kurzen Blick durch die Reihen suchte sich Harry einen freien Platz, ihm war wirklich egal wo, Hauptsache weg von diesem 'turtelndem' Pärchen! Irgendwie war er jetzt richtig frustriert. Die Sache ging ihm ganz schön an die Nieren, man könnte fast denken er hätte keine Freunde mehr, so wie sie sich benahmen.  
  
Immer wieder seufzte Harry leise, während er seine Sachen zurecht legte.  
  
Gerade betrat Snape den Raum, als er gegen das Schienbein getreten wurde. Harry sah zur Seite und erblickte- ...Malfoy... Konnte seine Laune noch besser werden?  
  
"Potter, was machst du hier???" Wurde ihm leise zu gezischt. Man könnte sagen, Harry war ein wenig verwirrt. Was sollte denn daran so schlimm sein, das er sich in seinem Unterricht befand??  
  
Er verstand wirklich nicht wieso Malfoy so verstört starrte. "Was? Wieso??"  
  
Harry seufzte wieder, heute hatte sich anscheinend alles gegen ihn verschworen. Gerade deshalb konnte er ihm wahrscheinlich auch nicht böse sein, das er ihn gerade so angeblafft hatte...  
  
Eigentlich hatte der junge Potter ja eine Antwort von Malfoy erwartet, doch als Snape mit seinem Unterricht begann, wurde es Augenblicklich überall still.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten hörte er wirres Murmeln, er wusste nur nicht wieso. Vielleicht hätte er besser zuhören sollen?  
  
Wenn er es getan hätte, wüsste er jetzt, das ihm Partnerarbeit bevor stand... 


	2. Zwistigkeiten

Kapitel 2: Zwistigkeiten  
  
Alle anderen um ihn herum arbeiteten schon höchst konzentriert an ihren Tränken, nur er hing seinen Gedanken nach.  
  
Wie konnten sie ihn auch einfach so vergessen?! Brauchte man den keine einfachen Freunde mehr, wenn man eine Beziehung hatte??  
  
Harrys Laune sank immer weiter, lauter kleine Seufzer bahnten sich ihren Weg hinaus aus seiner Kehle. Der Gryffindor wurde aber brutal aus seiner Kummerphase herausgerissen, als er einen Stoß in die Seite bekam.  
  
"Hey, willst du endlich mal arbeiten...?!" Wurde er, wie des öfteren am heutigen Tag, angefaucht.  
  
Immer noch halb seinen Gedanken nachhängend wandte Harry seinen Kopf und sah in das wütende Gesicht des blonden Teufels.  
  
Nur ein Blick auf ihn hatte genügt, um seine Stimmung noch etwas mehr absinken zu lassen. Gute Laune, war fast gänzlich verschwunden.  
  
Harry fühlte sich einfach von der ganzen Welt verarscht. Wieso musste er sich denn auch ausgerechnet neben Malfoy setzen?!  
  
Leise und von niemanden außer ihnen vernehmbar zischte er Malfoy ebenso bissig seinen Kommentar zu.  
  
"Wieso sollte ich mit dir arbeiten...?!"  
  
Das war wirklich eine gute Frage... Oder wollte dieser hochnäsige Slytherin etwa das er mit ihm zusammen diesen Trank, den Snape vorhin erwähnt hatte, braute...??  
  
Malfoy zeigte mit seinem Finger auf Snape, der vor ihrem Tisch stand und Harry schon mit durchbohrendem Blick musterte. Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke hatte missmutig seine Arme verschränkt und grummelte bereits wütend. "Weil Professor Snape es angeordnet hat...?" Konnte er die, sich einschleimende Stimme Snapes Lieblingsschülers hören.  
  
Sofort bekamen die Wangen des Gryffindors eine deutlich rosa Färbung. Da hatte er wohl tatsächlich was überhört...  
  
Harrys Blick senkte sich auf die Tischplatte. Es musste ja nicht jeder sehen das er rot angelaufen war, ihm allein war das schon peinlich genug. Ein kurzes Räuspern drang sich nach oben durch, seine Kehle war durch diese ganze Nervosität ausgetrocknet gewesen und er musste erst einmal schlucken. "Achso..." Murmelte er kaum hörbar.  
  
Snape entfernte sich mit klackenden Schritten und Harry traute sich endlich wieder den Kopf zu heben. Nein, Zaubertränke war definitiv nicht sein liebstes Fach... Kurz konnte er die Hand des jungen Slytherin sehen, als dieser nach einigen Kräutern an ihm vorbei Griff.  
  
Harry musste zugeben, das Malfoy wirklich gepflegte Hände hatte... ...und schon wieder wechselte seine Gesichtsfarbe zu einem unnatürlichen Rot. Er hörte das entfachen einer Flamme. "Wieso sitzt du eigentlich hier...und nicht bei deinen 'Freunden'?"  
  
Irgendwie klang Malfoys Frage recht interessiert, nur leider hatte er damit einen empfindlichen Punkt bei Harry getroffen. Wenn man es genau nahm, war der Gryffindor zur Zeit bei allen Themen äußerst empfindlich. Ganz ungewollt zuckte er zusammen. "Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an, Malfoy!" Spie er seinen Namen förmlich heraus.  
  
Um sich abzulenken wog er einfach ein paar Zutaten ab, nur das Gewicht dieser vergaß er sich zu merken. So musste er immer wieder neu anfangen. Letztendlich konnte er doch die richtige Menge der Trankzutaten zurechtschneiden.  
  
Erneut konnte er ein kleines Grummeln hören. "Das musst du so machen, sonst wird das nichts...", belehrte ihn der Slytherin, "Ich will wegen dir kein 'S' bekommen...!"  
  
Jetzt spielte sich dieser Typ auch noch als Oberlehrer auf...! Was sollte noch alles kommen?! Würde es so weiter gehen hatte er sich vorgenommen, einfach aus dem Raum zu rennen.  
  
Trotzdem schnitt er das Gewürz vorsichtiger. Am Ende bekam er noch Punktabzug, weil diese kleine Ratte von einem Malfoy petzen gegangen war. Harry murrte. "So besser?! Oder will's der Herr noch feiner...?!""  
  
"Wenn ich wegen dir eine schlechte Note bekomme, blüht dir was...!" Zischte ihm der Blonde von der Seite herüber. "Und mit einem 'A', gebe ich mit nicht zufrieden!" Harry sah, wie Malfoy seine eben zugeschnittenen Zutaten ins Feuer gab und dieses dann auf eine kleinere Flamme herabsenkte. Man sollte wirklich keinen Potter neben einen Malfoy platzieren...!  
  
Genervt warf der Gryffindor seine Sachen ebenfalls hinzu. "Ist ja schon gut, reg dich nicht gleich so auf!" Er würde sich an Ort und Stelle umbringen, hätte er nur eine taugliche Mordwaffe.  
  
"Du musst..." Zuerst hörte er ein Seufzen, dann wieder ein Grummeln. "Schöne Note, Ade!" Also langsam reichte es doch wohl...! Er war doch nicht an allem Schuld...! "Eine schlechte Note wird dein Ego wohl verkraften!" Schnauzte Harry Malfoy barsch an. "...Ich bin eben eine Niete in Zaubertränke..." fügte er leise hinzu.  
  
"Wenn du nur ein einziges mal in deine Bücher geschaut hättest, wüsstest du, dass Stinkwurz erst nach den Krokodilstränen in den Trank kommen!" Harry konnte den blonden Slytherin direkt an ihn gelehnt fühlen, als er sich auch schon über Harrys Buch beugte und diesen auf etwas hinwies. "Das ist bloß eine Sache von Auswendig lernen. Außerdem stehen die Zutaten alle an der Tafel..." Eigentlich sprach Malfoy recht ruhig mit ihm.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor sah Malfoy direkt an und seufzte. "Tut mir leid." Harry hätte nie gedacht das er sich mal bei so einer Schlange entschuldigen würde, aber irgendwie war ihm im Moment alles egal.  
  
Trotzdem bekam er mit das sich die Wangen Malfoys leicht rosig färbten und seiner Blässe mal etwas Farbe verliehen. "Schon geschlagen, Scarface...?" Malfoy hatte den Kopf zur Seite geneigt und sah etwas verwirrt aus.  
  
Der 'Junge der lebt' nickte nur leicht und seufzte traurig. Harrys Blick glitt wie automatisch zu seinen Freunden, Ron und Hermione. Plötzlich fühlte er sich so einsam. Er bekam einen Kloß im Hals und schluckte.  
  
Den komischen Blick, den Malfoy ihm zuwarf bekam er nicht mit. Er konnte nur seine hämische Stimme hören. "Allein gelassen?" Ein amüsierter Ton schwang in seiner Stimme mit. "Ich dachte, das wärst du gewöhnt?" Der Kopf des Gryffindors ruckte zurück und er sah Malfoy giftig an. "Halt die Klappe, Frettchen...!" Seine wurde von einem Stimme knurren unterlegt. Ein kleine Anhebung seiner Laune verschaffte er sich, als er diesen Junior Todesser kräftig gegen das Schienbein trat.  
  
"Autsch!" Jammerte Malfoy. Kurz vorher war er schön zusammen gezuckt. Harry musste leicht grinsen. "Sag mal spinnst du? Ich hab doch nur gefragt...!" Auf einmal tat er ganz lieb. Merkwürdig...  
  
Harry verengte seine Augen zu schlitzen. Er wurde misstrauisch. "Du fragst nie einfach so... Bei allem was du sagst, hast du irgendwelche Hintergedanken!" Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu ihrem Trank, Harry schluckte.  
  
Auch Malfoy sah zurück zu dem Gebräu. Er gab etwas Nieswurz hinzu. "Um ehrlich zu sein, würde ich dich schon gern erniedrigen und ausmerzen, aber ich bin noch am überlegen wie...!"  
  
"Tja...", der Gryffindor rührte den Trank kurz, "...wenn du dich nackt ausziehen würdest, wäre ich gepeinigt genug...!" Er grinste, verzog dabei ein klein wenig das Gesicht. Malfoy schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Andersrum wird ein Schuh draus! Zieh du dich doch aus...!" Mit einem Zischen wurde die Flamme größer, die unter dem Trank brannte. Das Gebräu musste nur noch köcheln. "Reicht, wenn du es für mich privat tust!" Der Slytherin grinste dreckig.  
  
Harry bekam eine gesunde Hautfarbe. "Das hättest du wohl gern..." Vorsichtig sah er den blonden von der Seite an. Er blinzelte ein paar mal, schluckte.  
  
"Und, wenn ich dich zwinge...?" Das Grinsen Malfoys wurde breiter und Harry war immer noch recht rot um die Nase. "Wie willst du das bitte anstellen...?" Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Mich mit deinem so furchtbar 'erregendem' Blick in die Knie zwingen...?!"  
  
Malfoy bekam auf einmal so einen merkwürdig...lasziven Unterton. "Oh ja" Mit seiner Zunge fuhr er sich langsam über den Finger. Aus Sicherheitsgründen schielte er zur Seite, ob ihm jemand zusah. Zum Glück war das nicht so.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor lief zum wiederholten male Knallrot an, blickte schnell von diesem erregenden Schauspiel fort. "Hn..." Er konnte aber nicht verhindern, das er sich unbewusst die Lippen leckte. "Wenn du meinst mich so rumzukriegen..."  
  
"Scheint ja zu klappen!" Der Slytherin lachte leicht, verstummte aber sofort als Snape vorbei kam. Plötzlich tat er wieder ganz normal.  
  
Leicht verstört bis sich Harry auf der Lippe herum. "Das würdest du nie schaffen...!" Flüsterte er überzeugt.  
  
Der Gryffindor wurde aufgeschreckt, als es zum Stundenende läutete. "Wollen wir wetten?" Malfoy Junior klang äußerst amüsiert, während er seine Sachen zusammen packte. Er grinste immer noch. Nebenbei übergab er Snape ihr Gemisch. "Wäre ein nettes Danke für dein erstes 'O' in Zaubertränke!"  
  
Die grünen Augen, des Gryffindors fingen an zu glitzern. "Okay...! Wir wetten, das du es nicht schaffst mich ins Bett zu bekommen. Wenn du verlierst..." Er grinste hinterhältig. "Läufst du einen Tag lang in nem Kleid rum!" 


	3. Verloren

Kapitel 3: Verloren  
  
Draco Malfoy riss geschockt seine Augen auf. Das hatte er nun am wenigsten erwartet. Der berühmte Harry Potter wollte dass er mit ihm schlief??...Das konnte er haben... Geduldig wartete er bis Snape den Unterrichtsraum verlassen hatte. "Einverstanden, aber wenn ich dich genagelt hab, musst du's deinen Freunden sagen...!" Schon wieder bekam er dieses schäbige Grinsen, das ihn gleich noch fieser wirken lies.  
  
Vor Schreck verschluckte sich Harry an seiner eigenen Spucke, hustete kurz und fing sich wieder. Es herrschte einen Moment lang Stille, bis er sich einmal leise räusperte. "Abgemacht..." Um das ganze zu besiegeln hielt er Malfoy die Hand hin. Falls es der Slytherin tatsächlich schaffen sollte ihn rum zubekommen, würde Ron ihn sicher töten.  
  
Bereits Siegessicher nahm der Blonde die ausgestreckte Hand des Gryffindor. "Also, da jetzt Mittagspause ist..." Man konnte seinen Blick förmlich auf der Haut spüren. "So lange wird es ja wohl nicht dauern!"  
  
Harry wunderte sich schon, warum Malfoy seine Hand nicht endlich los lies, als er einfach von seinem Platz gezogen wurde. Gerade noch konnte er seine Sachen an sich raffen. "Ey...!" Rief der Schwarzhaarige empört aus. Sein Blick war die ganze Zeit gen Boden gerichtet. Auf die Umgebung konnte nicht geachtet werden, da er aufpassen musste nicht zu stolpern.  
  
Harry ruckelte mit seinem Handgelenk, versuchte sich aus Malfoys festem Griff zu befreien. "Wohin zum Teufel verschleppst du mich?!"  
  
Der junge Slytherin blickte kurz nach hinten zu Harry. "Kennst du den 'Wünsche werden wahr' -Raum?" Mit Seitwärtsschwung schulterte sich Malfoy seine Tasche auf. Man sollte meinen, um diese Zeit begegnete man Schülern auf den Gängen, doch dem war nicht so. Sie hatten Glück. Es gäbe sonst nur unnötige Fragen. Einen Malfoy an dessen Hand ein Potter lief, das war doch auch wirklich schwer zu glauben.  
  
Der Slytherin zog Harry fast gewaltsam die Stufen bis hin zum siebten Stock hinauf. Nur ab und zu mussten sie einen Umweg machen, da eine der Treppen umgeschlagen hatte.  
  
Es war mühsam die ganzen Stufen hinaufzuhetzen, so waren die beiden auch dementsprechend aus der Puste. Mit einem zögern lies Malfoy Harrys Hand los und fing an sich umzusehen. Nun ja, umsehen war nicht gerade das richtige Wort, wie bescheuert im Kreis laufen traf es eher.  
  
"Äh..." Harry legte den Kopf schief, lächelte amüsiert und begann dann zu grinsen. "Hast du irgendetwas?" Wie der Slytherin da so im Kreis lief sah regelrecht niedlich aus. Um die Nase des Jungen bildete sich eine leichte röte. Diese Gedanken immer...! ...schlimm. Gerade wollte sich Harry selbst tadeln als vor ihnen eine große Tür auftauchte.  
  
Stolz lächelnd drehte sich Malfoy auf dem Absatz um, zeigte auf die Tür, "Ja, nen Eingang...!" und zog Harry mit einer harschen Geste in den Raum.  
  
"He...was-" Der Mund blieb dem Gryffindor offen stehen. Mehrmals musste er blinzeln um die gesamte Einrichtung zu realisieren. Es war ein Traum. Die Wände waren in hellem Beige gestrichen, die Vorhänge an den Fenstern waren in einem angenehmen Goldton gehalten und in der Mitte des Raumes stand ein riesiges Himmelbett, auf dem Mindestens vier Leute Platz hätten. Sonst war der Raum fast leer. Nur einige kleine Schränke in einem hellen Braunton standen neben dem Bett. Alles war aufwendig verziert mit Schnörkeln, Bögen und Spitzen. Ihm stand regelrecht der Mund offen.  
  
"Das...das ist ja..." Er wandte sich um, starrte den Slytherin an. "Woher kennst du den?!"  
  
Er hörte noch die Bemerkung das Hauselfen ganz schön nützlich seien, doch viel mehr bekam er nicht mit. Eigentlich wusste er auch nicht, ob Draco mehr gesagt hatte, denn dieser landete mit ihm schon auf dem Bett. Seit wann wurde eigentlich aus Malfoy Draco?? Irgendwie verwirrte ihn alles. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung war er über Harry, kniete auf ihm und grinste ihm ins Gesicht. "Willst du aus der Wette aussteigen?"  
  
Gekonnt verzog der Gryffindor das Gesicht, sah trotzig an die Decke. "Wieso sollte ich...?! Erst einmal musst du mich dazu bringen freiwillig mit dir ins Bett zu steigen, so einfach wie du Parkinson flach legst, bekommst du mich nicht...!"  
  
Draco fühlte sich etwas beleidigt. Wie konnte Potter ihm denn nur so etwas zutrauen...? "Diese Schlampe würd' ich nicht mal mit meinem Zauberstab anfassen!" Fauchte er ihn an, aber nicht zu sehr, die Wette wollte er ja gewinnen. Seine Stimmlage änderte sich aber auch recht schnell in ein leises Säuseln. "Aber du, du bist was besonderes..." Langsam beugte er sich hinab zu Harry, küsste ihn auf den Mund.  
  
Dachte dieser Slytherin etwa, er wäre so leicht zu haben?! Fest presste der Schwarzhaarige seine Lippen zusammen, versuchte dabei das wilde Herzklopfen in seiner Brust zu ignorieren, das von mal zu mal anstieg.  
  
Verführerisch leckte Draco mit seiner Zungespitze über Harrys Lippen, bettelte förmlich um eine Erwiderung. Ganz sachte streichelte er mit seinen schlanken Fingern über die schmale Brust des Gryffindors, kitzelte ihn leicht.  
  
Harry jappste überrascht nach Luft, musste kurz Lachen, aber diese Chance nutzte der gerissene Slytherin um seine Zunge in den Mund seines Gespielen zu drängen. Vollkommen überrascht von dieser Tat, riss der Gryffindor seine Augen auf. So war das aber nicht geplant gewesen...! Mit seiner eigenen Zunge versuchte Harry Draco Einhalt zu gebieten, das ganze endete aber nur in einem kleinen Machtkampf. Den Blonden schien das aber nicht sonderlich zu stören. Viel zu gut schmeckte ihm Harrys warme, weiche Zunge.  
  
Draco würde ihm keine Chance lassen um zu gewinnen. Das hatte er sich vorgenommen...! Gemächlich langsam rieb er sich an dem schwarzhaarigen, streichelte ihn betörend über die Seite und drückte sich näher an ihn. Dem jungen Potter entfuhr ein erregtes keuchen. Sollte das so weiter gehen, hatte der begabte Slytherin eindeutig gewonnen. Gezielt biss er Draco auf die Zunge, aber nicht so stark, das er ihn verletzte. Er wollte nur das er aufhörte.  
  
Tatsächlich zuckte Draco zusammen und zog seine Zunge aus Harrys Mund zurück. Doch abgeneigt war dieser noch lange nicht. Stattdessen knabberte er seelenruhig an dem Ohr Harrys herum. "Wildes Kätzchen..." Raunte er ihm heiser zu.  
  
Der Gryffindor lief leicht rot an und murmelte unverständliches. Wieso sagte Draco auch solche Sachen?! Richtig denken konnte er eigentlich schon lange nicht mehr. Die sanften Berührungen des Slytherin an seinem Körper waren viel zu schön.  
  
Innerlich lachte der Blonde höhnisch. Wie konnte Harry Potter nur auf so ein Gesäusel hereinfallen...?! Widerstand war auf jeden Fall nicht seine Stärke... Draco löste die Krawatte des Gryffindor, warf sie achtlos auf den Boden. Während er immer noch zart an dem Ohr des schwarzhaarigen knabberte, knöpfte er auch schon dessen Hemd auf.  
  
Ein leises schnurren wurde aus Harry entlockt und ihm wurde klar, das er niemals auf die Wette eingehen hätte dürfen. Wer hätte aber voraussagen können, dass ein zukünftiger Todesser solch betörende Hände hatte. Willenlos vergrub er eine Hand in dem ordentlich frisierten Haar des gutaussehenden Blonden. "Hm..." Er seufzte leise. Jetzt konnte es ihm auch egal sein... 


	4. Sex?

_**Kapitel 4: Sex?**_

**WARNING - RAPE**

****

Draco hatte Harry da, wo er ihn haben wollte. Auftrag ausgeführt und erfolgreich gebrochen...!

Der Slytherin grinste innerlich über die Dummheit des Gryffindor. Gott, Potter war ja so was von Naiv...

Fast zärtlich strich er mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die nun nackte Brust Harrys. Draco wanderte mit seinem Kopf weiter nach unten, hinterließ mit seiner Zunge eine feuchte Spur vom Hals hinab zu den Brustwarzen.

Als er das leise Stöhnen des Schwarzhaarigen vernahm, begann er sanft dessen Brust mit leichten Bissen zu verzieren. Sanft umkreiste er die Brustwarzen des Gryffindor mit der Zungenspitze, registrierte mit Genugtuung wie seine Nippel hart wurden.

Es erregte ihn selbst, aber vielleicht war es nur die Tatsache, dass er Harry demütigen und dabei auch noch selbst Spaß haben konnte.

Der junge Gryffindor hatte die Augen geschlossen, seine Haut glänzte feucht und er keuchte immer wieder verzückt auf. "Draco..."

Nur ein einziges Mal wollte er seine Umwelt vergessen und einfach nur das hier und jetzt genießen.

Die Finger Harrys begannen wie von selbst an Dracos Haar herumzuspielen. Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte zufrieden, schmiegte seinen Körper dichter an den des Slytherin.

Dieser sinnliche Geruch machte ihn ganz wahnsinnig...

Draco Malfoy lachte sich innerlich schon halb tot. Jetzt nannten sie sich also schon beim Vornamen?

Mit einem breiten Grinsen, für Harry nicht zu sehen, biss er in die Brustwarze des Gryffindor. Als Entschuldigung saugte er neckend, bis kleine rote Flecken entstanden.

Mit fiebrigen Wangen hob er Malfoy seinen Oberkörper entgegen, stöhnte. "Uhh..."

Das war alles zum verrückt werden. Wer konnte auch denken, das Draco solche wunderbaren Talente besaß.

Immer noch verzierte ein breites Grinsen das Gesicht des Slytherin, als er mit seiner Hand zwischen Harrys Beine glitt. Nur kurz packte er zu, bevor er federleicht über die Beule in der Hose des Schwarzhaarigen strich.

Die gehauchten Küsse auf Harrys Brust verschwanden dabei nicht.

"Hnh..." Harry biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe und stöhnte unterdrückt. Seine Hände wanderten von Dracos Nacken, hinab zu seinem festen Hintern. Dort blieben sie liegen und er massierte die Pobacken des blonden mit Genuss.

Der Slytherin keuchte leise und lies von Harrys Brust ab, beugte sich nah zu dessen Ohr und säuselte leise. "Die Wette hast du verloren..." Wieder kam dieses freche Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. "...wird Zeit, dass du mir entgegen kommst...!"

Mit flinken, geschickten Fingern lockerte der Blonde seine Krawatte und öffnete seine eigene Hose.

Harry sah den Blonden mit verschleiertem Blick an. "Jahh..." Er war diesem kleinen Teufel fast schon hörig. Mit einem gierigen lechzen beugte er sich zu ihm hinauf, fing seine Lippen mit den eigenen ein. Der Gryffindor seufzte glücklich und knabberte vergnügt an der zarten Lippe Dracos.

Eine seiner Hände wanderte tiefer, hantierte an der viel zu weiten Hose herum und öffnete sie schließlich erfolgreich.

Gehetzt strampelte er diese von den Beinen und stieß sie vom Bett.

Während Draco das ganze recht amüsiert beobachtet hatte, griff er nun nach den Händen des schwarzhaarigen Jungen. Fast sanft legte er sie auf den Bund seiner eigenen Hose. Dieses allen bekannte Grinsen schlich sich wieder in seine Züge und er flüsterte mit leicht erregtem Ton: "Los,...mach schon!"

Etwas perplex war Harry schon, aber abgeneigt keineswegs. "Warte..." Hauchte er den Lippen des Slytherin entgegen. Seine zärtlichen Küsse wanderten den Hals des Jungen hinab, saugten und knabberten spielerisch. Dass Haut so lecker sein konnte, glaubte man nicht. Hier war es aber so...

Ein kehliges Schnurren stahl sich aus der Kehle des Goldjungen, ehe er Draco mit vollem Genuss ein dunkelrotes Mahl verpasste.

Seine Hände schoben sich dabei wie von allein über die Hüften des Blonden, hinterließen dort eine brennende Spur, die den Slytherin immer wieder erschaudern ließen.

Ganz langsam verschwanden seine Hände in der Short seines Bettgefährten und er strich sanft mit den Fingern über die hitzige Haut.

Dem Gryffindor entfuhr selbst ab und zu ein leises Stöhnen.

Draco seufzte genießerisch, ließ sich so richtig verwöhnen. Ein erneutes, diesmal dreckiges Grinsen, erschien in seinem Gesicht.

"...mit dem Mund...!" Er lachte leise. Ob das dieser Möchtegern Charmeur machen würde?

Leicht verwundert sah Harry auf, guckte wie ein Schaf vor Scheinwerferlicht.

Nur kurz dachte er nach, seufzte dann leise. "Wenn du willst..."

Heute war er wirklich sehr nachgiebig, so was würde er für keinen anderen tun. Viel zu abscheulich waren die Geschichten, die er immer von Hermione zu hören bekam.

Mit ein bisschen Schwung rollerte der ältere sich herum, saß nun auf Dracos Becken. Harry rutschte ein wenig nach unten, sodass er zwischen den Beinen des Slytherin knien konnte. Nicht gerade feinfühlig zerrte er dem Blonden die Hose vom Leib. Seine Short folgte sogleich.

Es folgte eine sehr genaue Musterung des dargebotenen.

"Hmm..."

Harry wog den Kopf leicht hin und her, beugte sich dann hinab und fuhr sanft die gesamte Länge seines Gliedes nach.

Draco wurde ein leises und langes Stöhnen entlockt. Er lehnte sich zurück, während ihn seine Hände stützten. Eine leichte röte zierte sein Gesicht.

Das ihm der Slytherin schmecken würde, hätte der Schwarzhaarige nicht gedacht. Er lächelte süßlich und bedeckte das Glied des Blonden mit gehauchten Küssen.

Wenig später umkreiste er die Eichel des Jungen mit der Zunge.

Ein tiefes Stöhnen war von Draco zu hören, das sich aber gleich in ein leises Knurren wandelte.

Er vergrub eine Hand in Harrys Haaren, schob in näher an seine Erregung.

"Nimm ihn in den Mund!" Es war eine direkte Aufforderung.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor murrte laut und dachte jetzt gar nicht daran überhaupt noch was zu machen, wenn er diesen Ton zu hören bekam.

Prompt hörte er mit allem auf, was er zuvor gemacht hatte.

Stur setzte sich Harry vor Draco auf.

"Was hast du gesagt?"

Er leckte sich über die Lippe.

Der jetzt wütende Slytherin krallte erneut eine Hand in die schwarze Mähne Harrys. Grob zog er daran.

"Ich glaube, du hast mich verstanden?!" Seine Augen funkelten Böse.

Trotzdem küsste er den Gryffindor kurz auf den Mund.

"Ich bin hier der Boss...!"

Harry verzog sein Gesicht und funkelte den Blonden ebenso an, wie er ihn. "Da bist du aber der einzige der so denkt!"

Wieso sollte der Schwarzhaarige Draco jetzt noch verwöhnen? Er war doch nicht seine Aufblaspuppe, die nach belieben hervorgeholt wurde...!

Das Grinsen war aus dem Gesicht des zukünftigen Todessers verschwunden. Erneut konnte man ein Knurren hören.

"Willst du, dass ich dich zwinge?!"

Immer wieder riss er an Harrys Haaren, tat ihm weiter weh.

"Oder machst du's freiwillig?"

Die Augen des jungen Gryffindor tränten und er kniff sie fest zusammen. Ein schmerzvolles keuchen kam über seine Lippen.

Warum fügte er ihm solche Schmerzen zu?

Trotzdem gab Harry nicht nach, blieb Standhaft. "Zwing mich...und ich beiß dir was ab..."

Nur ein leiser laut von Dracos Seite war zu hören, dann wurde Harry auf den Rücken geworfen. Der Slytherin krabbelte über ihn, zerrte brutal dessen Short von den Beinen.

"Dann eben anders....!" Er klang gar nicht mehr wie vorhin, so sanft, sondern richtig bösartig.

Grob wurden Harrys Beine auseinander gedrückt, er hielt ihn immer noch im Griff.

Die Augen des schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor weiteten sich Angsterfüllt.

"Was...tust du?!" Mit Händen und Füßen versuchte er sich loszureisen, ohne Erfolg. Es hatte ihn nur noch mehr Kraft gekostet. Harry keuchte panisch auf. "Nein..."

"Du wolltest es, also bekommst du's auch!" Er feuchtete sich seine Finger an, knurrte wieder tief und schob dann, den Gryffindor immer noch haltend, einen Finger in ihn.

Ein schmerzliches Wimmern war zu hören und Harry verspannte sich völlig.

"Lass...mich...los!"

Panisch wand er sich unter ihm, versuchte zu entkommen. Alles vergeblich.

So wollte er es nicht! Niemand würde sich so sein erstes Mal wünschen...

Wieso musste es dann bei ihm passieren...?!

Draco ignorierte Harrys schmerzvolles Wimmern, drückte einen weiteren Finger in die enge Öffnung des Gryffindor.

"Du hast wohl vergessen, mit wem du redest...! Ich bin ein Malfoy und mir stellt sich keiner in den Weg!" Seine Stimme sprühte förmlich Kälte aus und er stieß einen dritten Finger in Harry.

Man konnte deutlich Harrys Wangenknochen sehen, als er seine Zähne aufeinander biss.

Selbst wenn er Schmerzen hatte wollte er Draco nicht die Genugtuung geben Tränen zu sehen.

Er holte tief Luft. "Du...bist genauso ein Arschloch...wie alle denken...!

Spöttisch hob der Slytherin eine Augenbraue. "Mag sein, dass ich eines bin, aber deines wird gleich wehtun...!"

So sauer hatte man ihn noch nie gesehen.

"Wie erst mein Lachen in deinen Ohren weh tun wird, wenn du es deinen Freunden erzählst...!"

Ruppig zog er seine Finger aus Harrys schmalem Leib, positionierte sich zwischen dessen Beinen und stieß tief und ohne Rücksichtnahme in ihn.

Der Schrei des Schwarzhaarigen war laut, tat ihm selbst schon fast in den Ohren weh. Jetzt konnte selbst er die Tränen nicht mehr unterdrücken und ließ ihnen freien Lauf. Sie rannen seine Wangen hinab, tropften auf den weichen Untergrund.

"Hör auf..." Es war nur ein Wimmern, fast nicht hörbar. Harrys Nägel krallten sich in Dracos Rücken.

"Wieso tust du mir das an..?!"

Seine Stimme war kurz davor zu versagen...

"Weil ich dich hasse!" Brüllte der Blonde ihn an, stieß stärker.

"Du denkst, weil du der Goldjunge bist, muss alles nach deiner Nase laufen...!!" Draco schwitzte stark und er keuchte fast mit Harry um die Wette. "Und ich, als Sohn eines Todessers, bin der Buhmann der Nation?!"

Kurz hielt er in seiner Bewegung inne, zischte dem Gryffindor leise ins Ohr. "Aber ab heute tanzt du nach meiner Pfeife!"

Harry versuchte sich etwas zu beruhigen, immerhin hatte Draco aufgehört ihn zu quälen.

"Denkst du...mir macht das Spaß...?!" Er schluckte schwer und holte Luft. "Ich würde auch viel lieber ein normaler Junge sein..."

Sein Körper zitterte unter dem des Slytherin.

"Ohne Pflichten...In den keiner Erwartungen setzt, die er nicht erfüllen kann...Mit Eltern...und einem normalen Leben..."

Diese ganzen Vorstellungen ließen Harry trocken aufschluchzen.

"...in dem man seine Freunde nicht sterben sieht..."

Jetzt blieb Draco ganz ruhig, machte nicht mehr weiter und sah Harry nur an. "Denkst du, mir geht es anders?"

Er selbst atmete schwer.

"Weißt du, wie ich erzogen wurde...? Nicht nur du hast gelitten..."

Mit einem Blinzeln fielen die Tränen des Schwarzhaarigen herab. Er hörte dem Slytherin zu, schluckte ab und an.

Der Blonde tat ihm nicht mehr weh, jetzt wo er aufgehört hatte sich zu bewegen.

Draco Malfoy beugte sich zu Harry vor.

"Wurdest du von deinem Vater misshandelt und geschändet?", flüsterte er ihm leise zu.

Irgendwie tat ihm der Slytherin jetzt leid, obwohl er ihn solchen Kummer bereitet hatte. Sanft legte Harry eine Hand in Dracos Nacken, streichelte ihn leicht. "Ich hatte keinen Vater, er wurde von Voldemort getötet."

"V-Voldemort..." Stotterte Draco. "...der Bastard, der mein Leben bestimmt..." Immer noch war seine Stimme nicht mehr wie ein Flüstern, als ob jeder Windhauch sie mitnehmen könnte. "...ich bin sein Sklave..." Vorsichtig legte Draco sich auf Harrys Brust. "...jeden Tag habe ich Angst..."

Harry war mehr als verwirrt über das Verhalten seines Feindes. Das ihm Draco sein Herz ausschütten würde, hätte er nicht gedacht.

"Draco...", hauchte er leise, während er ihm über den Rücken streichelte.

"Wenn...wenn du willst..." Ein leises Schlucken war zu hören. Es kostete dem Gryffindor viel Mühe so mit dem Blonden zu reden.

"Dann...passe ich auf dich auf..."

Wieder schluckte er.

Draco seufzte und schloss die Augen.

"...das kannst du nicht..."

Ein Ohr auf Harrys Brust gedrückt, hörte er dem rauschen seines Herzens zu.

Ganz zart zog der Goldjunge von Gryffindor die Wirbelsäule seines Gespielen nach. Ein leises Schnurren seinerseits war zu hören. Es ging ihm wieder gut. Sacht lächelte er.

"Ich kann es doch versuchen, dann musst du nicht mehr solche Angst haben."

Die Maske Dracos zerbrach. Noch nie hatte er jemanden wie Harry getroffen. Nach all dem was er ihm angetan hatte, konnte er immer noch so eine Zuneigung entwickeln.

Mit einer bittenden Stimme sprach er zu ihm. "Lass mich dich behalten, niemand wird davon wissen..." Wieder gemurmel, das kaum zu verstehen war. "...du bist mein Schatz..." Draco war mental verzweifelt.

Erschrocken hielt Harry die Luft an. Seine Brust hatte zu zerspringen gedroht, als er die Worte seines Slytherin hörte.

Seine Arme schlossen sich fest um den Leib, der auf ihm lag.

"Wieso willst du denn gerade mich behalten?", seufzte er still.

Abwesend striff er mit seinen Fingern durch die blonden Strähnen.

Um die Lippen Dracos bildete sich ein seltenes Lächeln.

"Dann hab ich etwas besonderes, was sonst keiner hat...", er schloss seine Augen wieder. "...jemanden, dem ich vertrauen kann."

Im Grunde wusste er ja, dass Harry furchtbar nett war und meistens in jedem Menschen nur das gute sah.

"Oh..."

Noch nie hatte der Gryffindor Draco lächeln sehen. Wie von Zauberhand musste er es ebenfalls.

"Aber warum bist du dann immer so gemein zu mir?"

Der Kloß in seinem Hals wurde hinunter geschluckt.

"Und das... vorhin..."

Der Slytherin seufzte und richtete sich auf, bewegte sich dabei wieder in Harry. "Weil ich dachte, ich hasse dich."

Ungewollt musste der zierliche Junge unter ihm stöhnen. "Und, was tust du jetzt?" Mit einem direkten Blick sah Harry ihm in die Augen.

Leider ging der Blonde Drache nicht darauf ein, wechselte stattdessen das Thema.

"Ich habe meine Wette gewonnen..." Jetzt fing er wieder an sich in dem Schwarzhaarigen zu bewegen. "...willst du, dass ich es zu Ende bringe?" Ihm war aber schon klar, dass egal was der Gryffindor sagen würde, er es trotzdem täte.

Harry schloss seine Augen. "Mach weiter." Bestimmt zog er ihn am Nacken zu sich herunter, küsste ihn zärtlich und lächelte.

"Du hast mir vorhin übrigens meine Jungfräulichkeit gestohlen...!" Er lief leicht rot an, nachdem er es Draco ins Ohr geflüstert hatte.

Dem Slytherin wurde dadurch ein Lachen entlockt.

"Hab ich gern gemacht.", und er grinste wieder fies, bevor er auch den schwarzhaarigen Junge küsste.

Nochmals richtete er sich auf.

"So geht es besser." Erklärte er fachmännisch dazu. Kurz sah Draco nach unten und bemerkte, dass Harry blutete, machte aber trotzdem weiter.

Das beißen auf seiner Lippe zeigte wie nervös Harry war.

"Uhh."

Fortwährend wurde der Slytherin von dem Gryffindor angesehen. Dieser spreizte seine Beine weiter für ihn, gab ihm mehr Freiraum.

Die Taten Dracos ließen Harry stöhnen.

Der Blonde stieß härter, während er sein Becken dabei Kreisen ließ.

"Draco" Dieses heißere Stöhnen war nicht gerade leise gewesen. Harry verdrehte sogar die Augen. Es war auch sein erstes Mal, da war man in solchen Sachen empfindlicher.

Nach Kräften bemühte sich Draco, dass er Harry gut befriedigen konnte. Er versuchte tiefer zu stoßen und dabei trotzdem sanft zu bleiben. Auch er keuchte vor sich hin.

Harry hatte den Kopf kreisend in den Nacken gelegt. Stöhnte fortwährend. "Hmmm."

Seine Hände wanderten den Rücken des Jungen hinab, der über ihm lag. Sie legten sich auf dessen Hintern und packten fest zu.

Draco biss sich auf die Lippe um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Laut zu sein war er nicht gewohnt. Mit einem Ruck riss er sich das Hemd vom Leib. Was musste dieses blöde Ding auch so warm sein?!

Ohne sein Oberteil sah man einige feine Narben die sich über seinen Körper zogen.

Ein entsetztes Keuchen war zu hören, als der Gryffindor die Narben sah. "Oh Gott." Sein Blick war direkt starrend.

"Was?" Draco sah ihn fragend an, bewegte sich sogleich langsamer aus Angst er habe ihm wieder weh getan.

Verlegen sah der Schwarzhaarige zur Seite.

Der Malfoy Erbe sah Harry zweifelnd an und hielt kurz inne. "Gefällt dir das etwa nicht?"

Verneinend schüttelte der Gryffindor den Kopf.

"Doch, es ist einfach Wahnsinn." Er lächelte Draco kurz an, bevor sein Blick wieder zu seinem Oberkörper glitt. "Aber, hast du die ganzen Narben von deinem Vater?"

Nur ein kurzes Nicken von Draco, der sich abwesend eine Strähne aus der Stirn strich.

"Lass uns weiter machen...!" Wieder wollte er vom Thema ablenken und fing deshalb an zu stoßen.

Harry musste seine Augen schließen. Das war einfach alles so toll. Er ging jetzt nicht weiter auf das andauernde Ablenken Dracos ein, konnte er auch gar nicht. Sein Stöhnen war viel zu laut.

"Hm. Ich liebe Sex.", raunte er leise.

Das Malfoy Grinsen war wieder da.

"Gut, denn ich bin süchtig danach!" Draco lachte, was aber durch seine festen Stöße zu einem Stöhnen wurde. Langsam verlor er sich in der ganzen Sache.

Noch nie hatte Harry etwas Aufregenderes erlebt. "

Vor seinen Augen tanzten plötzlich kleine Punkte und er schrie leise auf.

Auch Draco wurde schwindelig, als seine Bewegungen immer schneller wurden. Er empfand es als genauso schön und dass, obwohl er schon viele vor Harry hatte.

"Ahhn...!" In dem Unterleib des Gryffindor brodelte glühende Hitze. "Wenn du...nur noch ein bisschen..." Der Rest des Satzes ging in haltlosem Stöhnen unter.

Der Blonde öffnete seine Augen einen spalt, schloss sie aber sofort wieder und stieß so hart wie er konnte.

Das war der Treffer, der Harry über die Klippe ins Traumland brachte. Sein gesamtes Gefühl floss in seinem Unterleib zusammen und er wurde schreiend und in voller Extase zum Höhepunkt getrieben.

Seine Muskeln zogen sich unkontrolliert zusammen.

Draco hielt die Hüfte des Schwarzhaarigen fest, trieb sich immer wieder hart in ihn. Er selbst brauchte nur noch ein bisschen...

Keuchend und nach Luft schnappend lag er unter Draco, ließ sich weiter bearbeiten. "Hmmm."

Sein Herz schlug in einem Rekordtempo gegen seinen Brustkorb.

Der Blonde fühlte ein Kribbeln und er stieß noch einmal hart und kräftig zu, bevor er über Harry abspritzte und dabei leise aufschrie. Ein, zweimal wurde noch nachgestoßen bevor er sich auf den Gryffindor nieder sinken ließ.

Harry spürte Dracos Erguss in sich und fühlte sich gleich noch besser. Ein seeliges Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. "Draco..."

Seufzend glitt der Slytherin aus ihm heraus, setzte sich und musste mit den Händen halt suchen, da er so sehr aus der Puste war.

Leider hatte er nicht mitbekommen ob Harry gekommen war oder nicht.

Der Gryffindor rollte sich auf die Seite, gähnte leise und streckte ich.

"Muss ich meine Wette einlösen?"

* * *

**_Thanks for the Reviews _**


	5. Gedankengänge und eine runde Kräuterkund

Kapitel 5: Gedankengänge und eine Runde Kräuterkunde

Draco ging erst einmal nicht auf Harrys Frage ein, stattdessen hob er das Bein des Schwarzhaarigen an und sah nach, ob dieser auch ausreichend befriedigt worden war.

"Nur, wenn du mir deinen Körper des weiteren verweigern solltest...!", erwähnte er ganz beiläufig.

Ein murren war zu hören. "Toll. Find ich wirklich sehr nett..."

Der Gryffindor zog einen kleinen Schmollmund und sah den Blonden an. "Wirklich feinfühlig...!"

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung wurde Draco gepackt und an sich gezogen. Irgendwie wollte Harry jetzt ein bisschen kuscheln und er war auch gar nicht mehr beleidigt. Man hatte ja auch nicht oft die Gelegenheit zum Schmusen.

Sanft wurde der Slytherin umarmt und gedrückt, bis ein Seufzen die Atmosphäre zerstörte.

"Haben wir noch Zeit?"

"Na ja, zum Essen nicht mehr, wenn wir uns noch Duschen wollen.", antwortete Draco nachdem er grinsend einen Blick auf die Uhr geworfen hatte.

Das gesamte Zimmer roch nach Sex, von ihren Körpern selbst musste man gar nicht erst reden...

Mit einem leisen Seufzen legte der Gryffindor seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des Blonden. "Ich würde am liebsten den ganzen Tag hier bleiben." Er hob seinen Kopf leicht an und gab Draco einen hauchzarten Kuss auf die Wange.

"Ich hab keinen Bock alleine rum zu sitzen."

Seine Freunde hatten zurzeit ja besseres zu tun, als mit ihm irgendetwas zu unternehmen. So verbrachte er die meiste Zeit, den Unterricht ausgeschlossen, einsam.

Er wollte auch niemanden mit seinen Problemen auf die Nerven gehen.

"Sorry, aber ich hab heute Nachmittag Training!", erklärte der Slytherin feinfühlig, bevor er sich aufrichtete.

Harry rutschte dabei von seinem Oberkörper, landete auf der Decke und sah seinem Drachen zu wie er nach seinem Hemd griff und es sich überstreifte.

Da lag der Gryffindor. In dem mittlerweile kalten Bett und hing schon wieder seinen Gedanken nach.

"Hm. Ich hab heute auch noch Kräuterkunde mit der Sprout."

Sein Blick wanderte den Körper des Blonden hinauf in sein Gesicht. "Aber, könnten wir uns nicht am Abend treffen?"

Er glaubte nicht, dass er es aushalten würde den Slytherin längere Zeit nicht zu sehen.

Draco sah auf, blickte Harry ins Gesicht und wand sich dann schnell wieder seinen Hemdknöpfen zu.

"Wenn ich nicht zu müde bin..."

Plötzlich war er nicht mehr so offen wie vorhin, sondern hatte in wenigen Sekunden seine kalte Maske aufgesetzt.

Über das gesamte Verhalten des Slytherin war der Schwarzhaarige verwundert. Wie hatte er nur gelernt so zu Schauspielern? Obwohl...Harry selbst hatte ja solche Probleme.

"Okay. Fall du es einrichten kannst..." Der Gryffindor rollte leicht mit den Augen und krabbelte zum Bettrand um seine Hose, die er hinab gestoßen hatte, aufzuheben.

Der Blonde stopfte sich mit einem Seufzen sein Hemd in die Hose.

"Vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht, bin ich um 9 Uhr hier oben und warte..."

Die Zeit war perfekt, denn dann hätten alle Ausgangssperre und sie liefen nicht Gefahr von anderen Schülern gesehen zu werden.

"Na ja, wenn du nicht da bist..." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, während er sich Stück für Stück anzog. "...kann man nichts machen..." Lächelnd stieg er aus dem Bett und sah Draco dabei zu, wie er sich fertig ankleidete.

Fahrig fuhr sich Draco durch die Haare. "Du solltest Duschen vor Kräuterkunde.", damit drehte er sich um und ging aus dem Zimmer.

In der Tür blieb er jedoch kurz stehen. "Wir sehen uns, 'Potter'."

Er ging.

Äußerst frustriert sah Harry auf die jetzt geschlossene Tür.

Er senkte seinen Blick und richtete als kleine Ablenkung seine Klamotten.

Kurz bevor er ebenfalls gehen wollte, sah er sich noch einmal im Raum um, ob er vielleicht was vergessen hatte. Dem war nicht so und er schloss beim gehen leise die Zimmertür hinter sich.

Harry beeilte sich schnell nach Gryffindor zu kommen.

Vor der Fetten Dame murmelte er das Passwort, würdigte das Portrait keines Blickes beim Eintreten und erntete dafür eine Standpauke über das Benehmen der heutigen Jugend.

Schon jetzt, wo er kaum den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatte wünschte sich der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor zurück zu Draco.

Niemand war anwesend. Anscheinend waren alle Schüler beim Essen in der großen Halle.

Glück für ihn...

Wäre ja auch noch schöner, hätte Hermione ihn mit Fragen gelöchert, wo er denn die ganze Zeit gesteckt hat. Mit Sicherheit hätte er sie angefaucht.

Kaum merklich verzog Harry das Gesicht. Seine Freunde waren nie da, wenn er Kummer hatte, aber sobald er etwas ausgefressen hatte, waren sie sofort zur Stelle um ihm die Hausordnung aufzusagen.

Wie ging das Sprichwort noch gleich?

Wenn man Freunde hat, braucht man keine Feinde...?

Harry war jetzt noch trauriger als vorhin und ging trottend hoch in den Jungenschlafsaal.

Auch dieser war leer.

An Ort und Stelle zog er seine Klamotten des Vormittages aus, lies sie einfach am Boden liegen und ging ins Badezimmer.

Dort verbrachte er eine Ewigkeit damit, sich im Spiegel zu betrachten.

Er fragte sich, wieso er so viele Verehrerinnen hatte. Besonders sah er doch gar nicht aus.

Wahrscheinlich war es nur sein Ruf, der des 'Jungen-der-Überlebte', der ihm einfach vorauseilte.

Mit einem wütenden Geräusch wand er sich von seinem Spiegelbild ab, stieg unter die Dusche und drehte das heiße Wasser auf.

Nur kurz zuckte sein Körper unter dem quälend heißen Wasser auf, gewöhnte sich aber daran, wie immer...

Nicht viel Aufwand wurde unter der Dusche betrieben. Leicht mit Seife eingeschäumt, Haare gewaschen und abgespült, bevor er auch schon wieder fertig war.

Harry stieg mit wackligen Knien aus der Dusche, das viel zu heiße Wasser schadete seinem Kreislauf.

Er machte sich nicht die Mühe ein Handtuch zu nehmen, tappste Nackt und Nass wie er war in den Schlafsaal.

Bei jedem Schritt hinterließ er kleine Pfützen auf dem Boden, doch diese würden trocknen, genau wie sein Körper.

Der Blick des Schwarzhaarigen flog hinauf zur Wanduhr, ein leichter Schreck fuhr durch seinen Körper, bevor er hastig frische Sachen heraussuchte und sie sich über zog.

Es war schon viel zu spät.

Wenn er sich beeilte würde er es gerade noch zum Stundenanfang schaffen.

Harry hatte tatsächlich Glück gehabt und war noch rechtzeitig gekommen.

Der Unterricht fand im Gewächshaus Acht statt und wie er sehr schnell feststellen musste, mit leicht gefährlichen Pflanzen.

Hermione und Ron konnte er nicht erblicken, wahrscheinlich hatten sich die zwei zum turteln in den hinteren Teil des Raumes verzogen.

Professor Sprout ordnete Einzelarbeit an.

Sie sollten eine 'Cassiopaia' umtopfen.

Das stellte sich leider schwerer raus wie gedacht, denn dieses Vieh, man konnte es wirklich so nennen, war ungefähr Taschentuch groß und hatte an seinen Klauen kleine scharfe Krallen, die es anscheinend nach belieben ausfahren konnte.

Der Gryffindor fluchte leise, als er einen Moment nicht aufgepasste und 'Cassiopaia' ihm mit ihren Krallen über den Arm kratzte.

Sofort lies er die Pflanze zu Boden fallen und drückte einen Teil seines Ärmels auf die Wunde.

Zuvor hatte er die Arme des Pulloveroberteils hochgekrempelt, da Tropenklima herrschte.

Zu allem Übel lief ihm das Gewächs auch noch weg und er verbrachte den größten Teil des Unterrichts damit hinter dem kleinen Monster herzulaufen.

Als es zum Ende der zwei Stunden läutete und Professor Sprout die Arbeit ihrer Schüler besah, hatte Harry als einziger einen leeren Blumentopf vorzuweisen.

Mittlerweile dürfte 'Cassiopaia' wohl schon im verbotenen Wald angelangt sein...

Nach dem Unterricht hatte Harry weder Lust noch Kraft irgendwo hinzugehen.

Er wollte nur noch hoch in den siebten Stock und Draco sehen.

Mühselig schleppte er sich die ganzen Stufen nach oben.

Es war noch nicht Neun und so musste er warten.

Der Schwarzhaarige sah sich um, entdecke aber nirgends die Tür von gestern, mit dem herrlichen Zimmer dahinter.

Seufzend lies er sich an der Wand hinab auf den Boden gleiten, lehnte seinen Kopf daran und schloss die Augen.

Sein Arm von Kräuterkunde brannte wieder so höllisch und er versuchte die Schmerzen zu ignorieren.

Es gelang ihm nicht gerade gut...

Mit einem grummeln versuchte er etwas zu schlafen.

TBC


	6. Abendlliches Treffen

Kapitel 6: Abendliches Treffen

Es war nach neun und Draco stand vor dem schlafenden Harry.

Durch einen kurzen Wink des Slytherin erschien die Tür des Vormittags.

Der Blonde kniete sich hinab, rüttelte vorsichtig an der Schulter des Gryffindor.

"Komm ins Bett!"

Noch total im Traumland öffnete Harry seine Augen. Er musste sich kurz den Schlaf fortblinzeln, bevor er Draco vor sich erkennen konnte, der ihm die Hand entgegen streckte.

Lächelnd ergriff der Gryffindor die im dargebotene Hand, ließ sich aufhelfen.

Ihm entwich trotz seines Nickerchens ein leises Gähnen.

"Wirst du eigentlich nicht vermisst...?"

Ein kleines Lächeln entstand auf dem Gesicht des Blonden. "Nein, mich vermisst niemand. Außerdem bin ich Vertrauensschüler...!"

Seine Stimme klang fast ein wenig traurig, aber auch nur fast.

Er zog Harry in den 'Raum der Wünsche', schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

Eine kurze Musterung folgte und Draco zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als er Harrys Verletzung sah. Sorge kam in ihm auf.

"Hast du dich verletzt?"

Auch der Schwarzhaarige blickte jetzt auf seinen Arm. "Naja..."

Harry wurde leicht rot.

"...anscheinend mögen mich keine Pflanzen."

Flink versteckte er seinen zerkratzten Arm hinter seinem Rücken, räusperte sich ablenkend.

Der Abstand zu dem Gryffindor wurde durch Draco überwunden.

Nun stand er genau vor ihm.

Seine Hände fanden schnell den Weg zu Harrys Hemd, knöpften es geschickt auf.

Ganz vorsichtig und langsam, damit er dem Schwarzhaarigen nicht weh tat, zog der Slytherin ihm das Oberteil vom Leib.

Zärtlich und immer noch mit viel Behutsamkeit griff er nach dem verletzten Arm, besah ihn sich.

Draco untersuchte ihn sanft, küsste die verletzten Stellen.

"Tut's sehr weh?"

Seine Stimme klang jetzt wieder liebevoll und ließ den Körper des Gryffindor erschaudern.

Sofort lief Harry leicht rot an, von der Fürsorge die er bekam.

"N-Nein, geht schon..."

Ein verwirrtes Blinzeln folgte.

"Brennt nur...ein wenig..."

Abwesend kringelte er einige Haarsträhnen von dem blonden Slytherin um den Finger, lächelte glücklich.

"Werden deine Freunde 'dich' nicht vermissen?", fragte der blonde Schönling, ehe er den Gryffindor auf das Bett dirigierte.

Kurz darauf verschwand er um aus dem Bad den Verbandskasten zu holen.

Ein Seufzen war zu hören, als sich Harry nach hinten fallen ließ.

"Nein, neuerdings bemerken sie mich fast gar nicht."

Ihm kamen wieder alle Erinnerungen von früher in den Sinn. Damals waren sie noch ein richtiges Trio gewesen, doch jetzt...

Alles hatte sich verändert.

Sein Kopf rollte zur Seite, sah Draco an, der inzwischen wieder zurück war und den Verbandskasten durchwühlte.

Er setzte sich neben Harry und das Bett senkte sich unter dem Gewicht.

"Entweder sind sie genau solche Charakter-Schweine wie ich, oder sie haben etwas, dass ihnen derzeit wichtiger ist...", gab der Slytherin zu bedenken, während er den neben ihm liegenden verpflegte.

Es entstanden Falten auf der Stirn des Schwarzhaarigen, als dieser über das eben gesagte nachdachte.

Harry nickte zögerlich.

"Vielleicht hast du Recht."

Klar. Sie waren verliebt, brauchten Zeit für sich...

Verschmust rutschte der Gryffindor zu dem Blonden heran, legte seinen Kopf in dessen Schoß.

Das war Hermione und Ron hatten wollte auch Harry. Auch er brauchte ab und zu seine Streicheleinheiten, wollte bemuttert werden.

"Wollen wir uns eigentlich immer nur hier treffen?"

Seine Finger zogen dabei sanfte Linien auf Dracos Schenkel. Trieben ein kleines Spiel.

Der Malfoy-Erbe nestelte an Harrys Arm herum, versuchte eine Klemme an den Verband anzubringen. Dabei sah er äußerst konzentriert aus. "Es ist doch ein wunderbarer Raum oder willst du erwischt werden?", fragte er mit einem keine Widerrede duldendem Ton.

"Doch. Ist schon optimal." Harry entzog Draco seinen Arm, besah ihn sich kurz. "Wir sehen uns ja sowieso selten..."

Der Gryffindor schloss seine Augen mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Er lag hier, neben dem Blonden. Ganz friedlich, ohne Streit. Früher war das undenkbar.

"Weist du, dass das alles ziemlich absurd ist?"

Seine Stimme klang furchtbar amüsiert.

Etwas ruppig holte sich der Slytherin den Arm von Harry zurück, steckte eine weitere Klammer hinzu und ließ ihn dann wieder los.

"Ohne das Absurde würde das normale nicht existieren."

Philosophierte Draco etwa gerade?

Der Gedanke daran entlockte Harry ein Lachen. Es war das erste richtige nach langer Zeit.

"Gott. Du klingst wie Fred und George, wenn sie den Grund ihrer bekloppten Scherze erklären."

Immer noch kichernd krabbelte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor hinauf ans Kopfende des Bettes. Er schnappte sich ein Kissen und knautschte es zusammen.

Dracos Blick hatte Harry gefolgt, war ins komische gewechselt.

"Ich mag es nicht mit 'denen' verglichen zu werden!", bemerkte er trocken. Seine Miene gab keine weiteren Gefühle preis.

Das Bett federte kurz, als der Blonde aufstand um sich zu entkleiden.

Sein Hemd flog auf den Boden.

Ein kleines Grummeln war von Harrys Seite zu hören. "Lass sie doch mal in Ruhe..." Ab und zu musste er sich ja für seine Freunde einsetzen.

"Nur weil du so...so..." Die Gedanken des Gryffindor schweiften ab, sahen nur noch den gut gebauten Slytherin vor sich.

Unweigerlich musste er verliebt seufzen. Eigentlich klang es mehr sinnlich, obwohl schmachtend auch hätte passen können.

Sofort lächelte er wie ein kleines Schulmädchen.

Draco krabbelte noch in seinen Jeans, breit grinsend und anzüglich zwinkert zu Harry aufs Bett.

"Weil ich so gut aussehend, sexy und böse bin?", hauchte er ihm leise entgegen.

Augenblicklich begannen die Augen des schwarzhaarigen zu funkeln und er schmachtete den Slytherin förmlich an. "Jahh..." Fast hektisch packte er um Dracos Nacken, zog ihn zu sich heran.

Noch leise flüsterte er ein: "Mir kann eben niemand widerstehen...!", bevor er ihn, ebenfalls grinsend, sanft küsste.

Reflexartig schlang Harry seine Arme um Dracos Hals, zog ihn so gleich fester an sich.

"Hmm." Es wurden viele kleine Küsse auf dem Gesicht des seines blonden Teufels verteilt. "Du...schmeckst so gut..."

Alles war dahingeseufzt, klang gleichzeitig verführerisch. Überall in dem Körper des Gryffindor kribbelte es verliebt.

Draco musste über den niedlichen Ausdruck in Harrys Gesicht lächeln. Schnell erhaschte er einen von den verteilten Küssen, erwiderte ihn sanft.

Darauf löste er sich wieder kurz von ihm, strampelte sich mit Mühe die Jeans von den Beinen und krabbelte unter die Decke, dort kuschelte er sich in die weichen Kissen.

Gott, war das schön warm...! Nicht so eisig wie in Slytherin...

Der Blick des Gryffindor schwenkte zu dem Blonden und er lächelte glücklich.

Er tat es Draco gleich und zog sich aus, damit er nicht so schwitzen musste. Schnell huschte er unter die Decke des Slytherin. "Ich darf doch, oder?" Mit einem leisen Schnurren schloss der Schwarzhaarige seine Arme um den Leib Dracos, kuschelte sich an dessen Körper und schnurrte immer noch zufrieden.

"Ja, darfst du...", sprach der Slytherin in geflüstertem Ton und ein verstecktes Lächeln kam auf sein Gesicht.

Auch er kuschelte sich ein kleines bisschen an Harry, bevor er die Augen schloss.

Danke an alle, die mir so liebe Reviews geschrieben haben….

So einen Andrang hätte ich gar nicht erwartet!

Außerdem hoffe ich dass ich mit Teil sieben schneller fertig werde.

Dieser hat ja wirklich lange gedauert.

-

Bei Remember geht's auch demnächst weiter, ihr könnt ja mal sagen, was ihr mit nem nackten Malfoy auf ner Party machen würdet…XD

Oder was ihr gerne in der Geschichte für Erinnerungen hättet….-


End file.
